Strategien des Mappings
Spillmann, Peter: Strategien des Mappings Online Auftritt der Forschungsgruppe, incl. Maps:www.transitmigration.org aufgerufen 28-08-09; Text Spillmann Online: http://www.k3000.ch/psp/archive/doc091.htm; Hompage des Autors, aufgerufen 28-08-09 Inhalt Übersicht: Kurze Überschau zur Bedeutung von Mapping, Kartographieren Perspektiven geschichtlicher, institutionell-formeller Nutzung bis zu neueren künstlerischen und wissenschaftlichen Projekten und Ansätzen ab den 90ern, Diskussion Funktion des Mappings als Strategie in verschiedenen Kontexten; Erläuterung MigMap-Projekt und Ansatz, welches sich selber in die kritische Kartographie einordnet. Aufschlussreich für P4: die verschiedenen theoretische Ansätze und Praxisbeispiele können dazu dienen uns über unsere Art und Weise der Nutzung und Produzierung von Maps bewusster zu werden. ergänzend dazu haben wir bereits Anregungen von Anke Hagemann´s Vortrag sowie C.Dell, Text: Boeir, Stefano `Electic Atlases` und ggf. einen Text von der ersten Exkursion bei Pietsch - die zusammen zu einem Infotext+Statement verarbeiten werden könnten … Noch immer unklar ist das weitere Vorgehen mit Maps, Mapping: Recherche, Auseinadersetzung und Eigenproduktion- Antje hatte ja bereits einen Anfang geliefert. Die Idee war ja auch aus der Literaturrecherche ein Mapping zu produzieren (Diskurse und/oderTopics `Stadt und Internet` die sich daraus ergeben Literaturhinweise u.a. J.B.Harley. The New Nature of Maps: Essay in the History of Cartography- Paul Laxton (Edt.) The John Hopkins Universoity Press, Baltimore and London, 2001 Funktionen, Strategien des Mappings ' *Karten immer Mischung aus visueller und textlicher Information, würden oftmals als verlässliche Wissensquelle geringer eingeschätzt, weil sie medial nicht eindeutig seien (vgl. Spillmann 2007: 156) *seien Text und Kontext zugleich, da um sie lesen zu können „eine Vielzahl von sozalien und politsichen „Grammatiken“ ''(Spillmann 2007 in Bezugnahme auf Harley 2001: 156) notwendig seien * erhalten politische Dimension in der Art der Produktion, Verwendung '''formell, institutionelle, klassische Ansätze * Instrument zur Definierung eines Territoriums; schematisch, statitsisches Erfassen, sowie Herstellung und Festschreibung von Grenzen, (nat.) Territorien *Suggeriertung Rationalität und Objektivität von Verhältnissen, Zusammenhängen und ihre Planbarkeit (Dilemma von Planern immer noch?!) Ansätze 60er/70er in der `kritische kartographie` z.B. Situationisten *Ansatz: die auf dem Plan der Zeit rational und übersichtlich erscheinende Realität durch individuelle Eintragungen und Überschreibungen zu verwischen. (Spillmann 2007: 158) *''Mapping als künstlerische Praxis basiert auf einer mehr oder weniger reflektierten Umdeutung der traditionellen Methoden der Kartografie. Ausgangspunkt ist das Wissen um die Lückenhaftigkeit und die Beschränkung von Karten sowie die Kritik am einseitigen Herrschaftswissen, das durch sie repräsentiert wird. (Spillmann 2007: 159)'' *''kritische Kartographie als De- und Umkodierung des (konzipierten) Raumes zu lesen?'' '' '' `Neuen` Ansätze seit den 90er in der `kritische kartographie` *Überlagerung, Mix , Nebeneinader verschiedener Praxen, Strategien etc. *Künstlerische, wissenschaftliche Praxen benutzen zunehmend „Verfahren und Strategien des Mappings …, um spezif ische Momente politischer, sozialer und/oder ökonomischer Realitäten festzuhalten und einer kritischen Debatte zugänglich zu machen.“ (Spillmann 2007: 155) *Idee dahinter: Kritik und Handlunsgfähigkeit im Zuge zunehmend komplexer gesellschaftlicher Verhältnisse erhalten (zumindestens in der Kunst sei dieser Ansatz neu) *Z.B. Karten - die Beziehungen aufzeichnen, die den sozialen Raum gestalten - können dazu dienen eigene Standorte feststellen, ausbilden zu können und Handlunsgoptionen herausfiltern, offen zu legen (vgl. Spillmann 2007: 159f) *Vieldeutige nicht mehr fassbare Phänomene in Form von Karten und Statistiken (Aktueure, Themen, Schauplätze etc) darstellen: Ansatz Atlas der Globalisierung (vgl. Spillmann 2007: 155) *Art und Weise des Erstellen von Soziografische Karten = Schaffen neuen Kommunikations- und Handlungsraum, reorganisierungd es sozialen und Politischen Raumes (siehe Initiative Precarias a la Deriva, vgl. Spillmann 2007: 160) *''Karten erstellen ist eine Aktion der Erkenntnis; es kann eine Wissenserweiterung sein, ein Werkzeug zur Aneignung und Beherrschung, eine Denunziation, ein Plan zur Sabotage, eine Form der Verheimlichung und anderen.'' (Grupo de Arte Callejero 2004 in Spillmann 2007: 160)'' '' *Es geht oftmals um Sichtbarmachung von Inhalten, Dynamiken etc. „Kartografie dient … auch dazu, disziplinübergreifend Konturen sichtbar zu machen, Interessens- und Einflusssphären zu bezeichnen, zu vernetzen und einen verlässlichen Kontext für die laufende und zukünftige Arbeit herzustellen.“ ''(Spillmann 2007: 161) '`neue Karten der Macht` ICT-basierte Kartographien''' *Neben Vernetzung, Komplexitätskonfrontierung, Erlangung Handlungsfähigkeit etc. weiterer Grund für Konjunktur von Karten im aktivistischen, kulturellen und kulturwissenschaftlichen Umfeld = „Konjunktur von elektronischen Mappingsystemen und Navigationstools im Internet … Neuorganisation des Zugangs zu Information und die Neukontextualisierung von Wissen mit Hilfe der neuen Technologien …“ (Spillmann 2007: 161) *Neue ICT Techniken lassen z.B. dynamische Visualisierung von Inhalten zu = Vorteil! Plädoyer für Mischung Arbeit außerhalb und innerhalb (Trennung möglich?) neuer Medien: „Diese Chance eines kollaborativen, kommunikativen Forschungs- und Entwicklungsumfeldes, das sich innerhalb und außerhalb der Neuen Medien generieren und erweitern lässt, sollte auch im Fall von MigMap erforscht, er probt und genutzt werden, um eine dynamische Form der Visualisierung von Inhalten und deren Verknüpfungen bis hin zur internationalen Vermittlung zu garantieren.“ (Spillmann 2007: 161) *Kritik z.B. Google Earth = reproduziert assimetrische Verhältnisse von z.B. von Peripherie und Zentrum (vgl. Spillmann 200: 161f) *Kritik gegenüber bloße Zugämnglichmachung von bestimmten Inhalten in Verbindung mit bestimmten Orten wie bspw. www.chicagocrime.org '' Das kritische Potential von Strategien, Informationen allen zugänglich zu machen, liegt demnach nicht im bloßen Zugang (Access) oder in der Distribution von Wissen, vielmehr im Versuch, neue und verbindliche Zusammenhänge zwischen unterschiedlichen Akteuren und Wissenskulturen herzustellen und diese auch auf der Ebene der Repräsentation wirksam zur Darstellung zu bringen. (Spillmann 2007: 162)'' *Kritik kritische Kartographie Projekte/Ansätze: „Das aufwändig gestaltete Netz der Antiglobalisierungs-Initiativen auf der Karte von „bureau d’étude“ etwa tendiert dazu, das Netzwerk als letztlich undurchschaubares Insider verhältnis darzustellen. Dabei dient die Karte weniger als Orientierungshilfe oder Anleitung, um sich selber zu ver netzen, sondern wird vielmehr zum Abbild und Symbol der Kompetenz ihrer Verf asser.“ ''(Spillmann 2007: 162) ''Bespiele, Kurzüberblick: '' *60er/70er Praxen: u.a. Situatitionisten (Bsp: franz. Künstler und Architekt Constant Umkodierung Stadtpläne von Brüssel. Amsterdam etc; franz. Soziologe und Urbanist Paul Henry Chambart de Lauwe Projekt `Paris e l´agglomération Parisienne`) *Morgan O´Hara `Portraits for the Twenty-First century` Aufzeichnung Bewegung und Routen (Erfassung Raum und Zeitdimensionen) einer Person. *Atlas der Globalsierung, Le Monde Diplomatique 2003 arbeiten „mit relativ konventionellen Mitteln der Infografik“ und setzen „große Mengen Daten in Schaubilder um“ *Bureau d´études, französische Künstlergruppe: Anti-/globalisierung und ihre Bewegungen, Netzwerk, Akteure etc. Sie arbeiten „mit einer Vielzahl von inhaltlichen Verweisen und Zitaten, unterschiedlichen Icons, Logos und Schriftzügen eher ein assoziatives Geflecht von Bedeutungen rund um das untersuchte Thema ab“ (Spillmann 2007: 158) *Gruppo de Art Callejero: aktivistische Künstlergruppe aus Argentinien: Markierung Adressen von nicht verurteilten Massenmördern aus der Diktaturherrschaft *Philo-Atlas von 1938, jüdischer Verbände: Aufzeichnungen von Auswanderrouten von Juden aus Deutschland *Precarias a la deriva, feministische Initiative zwischen Aktivismus und Forschung aus Spanien, Madrid 2002 gegründet. Projekte in Anlenehnung an situationistische Ansätze *sans papiers cartographes 'MigMap-Projekt – Governing Migration eine virtuelle Kartografie der Europäischen Migrationspolitik“ ' ' ' Online: http://www.transitmigration.org/migmap im Rahmen von TRANSIT MIGRATION als Kollaboration zw. Soziologie, Politologie, Anthropologie, politischem Aktivismus und künstlerischer Praxis entstanden, parallel zu Forschungsberichten: Kartierung der Migration in Europa seit 1989 (vgl. Spillmann 2007: 155) „MigMap vermittelt ein Bild davon, wie und wo die „Wissensproduktion“ über und durch Migration zur Zeit stattf indet und wer daran teilnimmt und teilhat. … Kartografie wird im Projekt MigMap als künstlerisch motivierte Strategie eingesetzte, die nicht territoriale Grenzen (re-)produziert, sondern den sozialen Raum des Grenzregimes sichtbar macht und die Transformation der Nationalstaatlichkeit in eine textuelle und visuelle Erzählung bringt, die auch ein nicht-wissenschaftlich geschultes Publikum ansprechen soll.“ (Spillmann 2007: 156) „MigMap will im Gegensatz zu gängigen Kartierungsverfahren in der Migrationsforschung ein Bild davon vermitteln, wie und wo die „Wissensproduktion“ über und durch Migration zur Zeit stattf indet, wer daran partizipiert und wie die neuen Formen des suprastaatlichen Regierens im europäischen Migrationsregime funktionieren … Die Karten haben also weniger den Zweck, Gegeninformation über die Migration zugänglich zu machen als vielmehr Akteure und Strukturen auf der Seite des Regimes darzustellen, auf ihre Funktion hinzuweisen und sie damit kritisier- und verhandelbar zu machen.“ (Spillmann 2007: 164) 4 Themenkarten wurden bisher produziert #Akteure: Schriftgröße, Farbe = Bedeutung, Zuordnung; Kurztexte zur Funktion, Eigenverständnis, www-Links; (Verweis auf Überscheidungen, Interessenskonflikte, undurchschaubarer Filz von Aktionismus … wie sichtbar…oder muss man das selber raus lesen, Verknüpfungen, Beziehungen zwischen Akteuren?) Akteure und Beziehungen ein wichtiges Themenfeld für uns?! #''(wie Karte dynamisch gestaltet…? Diskursfelder wandeln sich! „Die Karte zeigt, dass die Diskurse niemandem „gehören“, sondern die Praktiken und Argumentationen verschiedenster Akteure durchkreuzen, sich damit gegenseitig verstärken können, aber auch dazu führen können, dass vorübergehend ein Terrain entsteht, das von bestimmten Kräften beansprucht und verteidigt wird.“'' #Europäisierung als dezentrale Dynamik der Migrationspolitiken (Implementierung und Informierung transnationaler politischer Regulierungen, formell und informelle Treffen, Strategie und Konzeptpapiere etc.) #Orte des Grenzregimes, grenzen die nicht territorial produziert werden: Krankenhäuser, (Flug-) Häfen, öffentliche Räume etc. (Skalen zur Bedeutung verschiedener Praktiken der Kontrolle, Regulierung oder subversiver Unterwanderung: über Vektoren (control, care, registration, subversion..) source?: kontinuierliche gesammelte individuelle Erlebnisberichten, Anekdoten: qualitativer Ansatz vs. objektive Kriterien? (verschiedene Praktiken in verschiedenen Ländern? Rolle kultureller, politischer Kontext? Mapping mit Anektdoten wie Zeitungsartikel, Beobachtungen könnte eine Möglichkeit sein die verschiedenen herausgefilterten Topics - Internet und Stadt Kontext – lebhafter darzustellen)